


Love's Rose

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Love, Poetry, Similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like a perfect rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Rose

Love is like a perfect rose.

It starts out fragile and small.

As time passes it grows, and

Blooms into an array of petals.

It is born when the

Sun and the soil

Come together

In correspondence.

It only survives if nurtured and cared for.

Every rose may vary,

Different colors and shapes,

But only true-love’s rose can

Survive

Through the long winter.

The only rose that when it goes to sleep

Can reawaken still, perfect, and intact

Ready to bloom yet again.


End file.
